Team Jabberwock vs Team Vorpal Swords
is a streetball match between Japan's basketball geniuses the Generation of Miracles, Kuroko and Kagami against USA streetball geniuses, Team Jabberwock. It is a revenge match proposed by Kagetora Aida. Game Prologue One day before the official match, Kurd Team Jabberwock at a club. He questioned why "monkeys should not play basketball", as quoted by Gold. After realizing that Kuroko followed Kagetora to the club, the rest of the Vorpal Swords rushed to the club, which they knew as Kagetora mentioned the name of the club before. At the club, Kuroko said that playing basketball does not need rights, with Gold responding by kicking him to the floor.EXTRA GAME chapter 2, page 35 He grabbed Kuroko up, warning him that he should not waste his time to talk to them. Before the incident can get any worse, the rest of the Vorpal Swords arrive to stop it. As Silver, Kagami and Aomine are ready to fight, Akashi stops both of them, and then tells Kuroko that players would use a basketball match to decide the winner. Kuroko then is brought to the side to be treated for his injuries. Silver laughes and mocks Kuroko as Akashi tells him to shut up, saying that Team Jabberwock will be the ones to crawl out licking the floor.EXTRA GAME chapter 2, page 40 1st Quarter The game commences with the jump ball between Murasakibara and Silver. To the shock of Silver, Murasakibara won the tip-off and the ball goes to Akashi, who makes an alley-oop to Aomine, who dunks, scoring the first points of the match.EXTRA GAME chapter 2, page 44 Kise stops Jabberwock's counterattack and steals the ball back for his team, passing it to Akashi who, again, passes it to Aomine. Aomine is marked by a Jabberwock player but passes him with little difficulty and dunks the ball, much to the Jabberwock player's surprise.EXTRA GAME chapter 3, page 9 Team Vorpal Swords are in the lead with the score of 15 - 9. Jabberwock begins their counterattack with Gold's possession of the ball. Gold dribbles but is marked by Akashi, who tries to stop him.EXTRA GAME chapter 3, page 12 Gold labels Akashi a monkey before trying to pass him, but to Gold's surprise, he can't, so he passes the ball to his teammate who goes for a dunk but is stopped by Murasakibara. After stealing the ball, Murasakibara passes it to Midorima, who after being mocked, succeeds in scoring his full court three-pointer. The first quarter ends with the score of 20 - 16, with Team Vorpal Swords in the lead.EXTRA GAME chapter 3, page 17 Break The audience cheers on for Vorpal Swords who are in the lead, but Kagetora notes that even though they are in the lead, the gap is not big. Team Jabberwock keeps scoring as well and by the looks of the team's fatigue, Jabberwock is much stronger than they have imagined. However, the team is not discouraged as Aomine tells everyone that Jabberwock is the type of opponent he likes to play against.EXTRA GAME chapter 3, page 19 On Jabberwock's bench, Gold expresses his surprise of the opposing team's strength. He never thought that Japan would have such players, but even so, they are still at the level of the monkeys. Gold calls out to Silver who agrees with him and decides to teach Team Vorpal Swords a lesson.EXTRA GAME chapter 3, page 22 2nd Quarter The second quarter begins with Jabberwock's counterattack. Gold passes the ball to Silver, but just as Murasakibara was about to block him, Jabberwock uses a screen to stop him. Silver receives the ball and finds himself in a one-on-one battle against Aomine. Silver notes that it doesn't matter who he is up against because he will win against anyone. Silver dribbles and manages to pass Aomine, to everyone's surprise.EXTRA GAME chapter 3, page 25 Silver is then marked by Murasakibara, who tries to stop his dunk but is overpowered by Silver. The audience is shocked as Silver mocks both Aomine and Murasakibara for not being able to stop him. The game continues and Silver even manages to stop Akashi's shot. He steals the ball and passes it to Gold, who immediately passes the ball back as Silver runs to the hoop, being followed by Kise and Midorima who try to stop him. Silver mocks both Kise and Midorima before doing a double-handed windmill dunk.EXTRA GAME chapter 3, page 33 This surprises not just the audience but also Kagami, who explains the complexity of performing the move. Silver mocks Team Vorpal Swords again for being unable to stop him. The game continues but Silver manages to stop all of Team Vorpal Swords' counterattacks. Finally, Vorpal Swords call for a time-out when the score is 24 - 33 in favour of Jabberwock. Kagetora notes that even though the team is balanced, they will have to change the line-up by substituting Akashi and Midorima for Kuroko and Kagami to boost up the team's strength for stopping Silver's advances. Murasakibara disagrees, saying he can stop him on his own, but after Akashi's persuasion, he agrees as the team heads back onto the court.EXTRA GAME chapter 3, page 40 As Jabberwock notices Kuroko on the court, they mock Vorpal Swords for already giving up on the game due to putting such a weak player in. The game begins with Silver's possession of the ball as Murasakibara marks him. Silver has difficulty passing Murasakibara but when he does, he is marked by Kagami who tries to stop his dunk. Not being able to stop him alone, Aomine jumps and helps Kagami steal the ball from Silver, finally stopping him from scoring.EXTRA GAME chapter 3, page 45 Murasakibara receives the ball and passes it to his teammate, which Jabberwock mocks as nobody is there. Finally Gold notices Kuroko who uses his Ignite Pass Kai to pass the ball further to the basket, proving his worth.EXTRA GAME chapter 3, page 47 3rd Quarter 4th Quarter Aftermath References Category:Matches Category:Team Jabberwock Category:Team Vorpal Swords